prometheus_the_clashofclans_clanfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Prometheus the Clash-of-Clans Clan Wiki
Welcome to the Clan Prometheus! thumb|379px This is the wiki of the Clan Prometheus, it serves to introduce new members and establish rules. The clan Prometheus is success-oriented. Be a part of the success and stay active. NEWS - 13.01.2015 Try to use more hog-attacks in Clanwar! They work very fine vs bases without Inferno-Towers. Works better then mass Dragons! Wikia-Upgrade: Added some Tutorials (war strategy and war base layouts) The requirements #Be level 75+ #Level 5+ Wizard #Barracks Level 9 (At least 1) #1:3 Donation ratio The rules #Donate before request, fill existing requests first #Only donate what`s requested, instant kick if you donate gobs, giants, wallbreakers, barbs for requests without specifying troops #If you only request for wizards, it`s only legal if you always donate wizards too #Stay active and use your two attacks in Clan wars! Clan War: Preparation Day Make sure your war base is damn strong, copy last war strongest defence base! War "Clancastle" Donations: *for 30+ space is 3 max. wizards, rest max. minions *for 25+ space is 2 max. wizards, rest max. minions Clan War: Battle day #1st attack, Plus or minus 3 from your position on War map #2nd attack, Maximum stars... Plz check into clan chat before raiding #If you cant be sure of three stars, leave to higher players to take care of #Attack townhall for loot is usually given approval by Co-Leader on the last hours of war #Attack with full spells and full Clancastle, lure out enemy Clancastle first! #Make sure base you are attacking with dragons, is not an easy hogs target with lurable Clancastle Approved War combos Balloons, Loonians or giant + Healer + archers + Barbs combo *Don`t attack with them, seriously... *Really... Don`t ever do it. Hogs (perfect war strategy for TH9/TH10) *32-36 hogs when attacking a townhall 8 *36+ lvl4+ hogs when attacking a townhall 9 *Easy hogs targets are: Heroes not at center, near walls or outside *Hogs lvl3 will never win vs bases with xBows *'Check already attacked bases for large bombs!' Example: thumb|left|670 px Dragons (perfect war strategy for max. TH8) *All dragons lvl3 when against lvl5- air defence *All dragons lvl4 will die vs lvl8 air defence *All dragons lvl4 + freeze will never three star bases with lvl 7 air defence *Never attack a townhall 10 base with inferno towers in single mode, the dragons will be slain very quickly *make sure it`s not an easy hogs target *Don`t use Heals with dragon raids. They are worthless against air defence! Example: thumb|left|670 px GoWiPe and GoWiWi (perfect war strategy to clear strong castles!) *Attacking townhall 10 with infernos you better be using Freeze spells *Good spell load outs for townhall 10 is 2-3 Freeze, 1-2 Rage and jump or sometimes a Lightning *Troop loadouts for GoWiPe should be 2-3 Golem, 3-4 Pekka, 15+ wizards and 5-17 wallbreakers (depending on if you use jump spell or not) *Troop loadouts for GoWiWi should be 2-3 Golem, 4-6 Witch and then fill out with wizards and wallbreakers as you would in GoWiPe Example: thumb|left|670px Warbase layouts *TH7 - warbase *TH8 - warbase *TH9 - warbase *TH10 - warbase